


Falling Slowly

by ChaosLilly



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fall challenge, Fluff, Humor, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosLilly/pseuds/ChaosLilly
Summary: Prompt: Pyrrha-- let Jaune be the gentleman and take the proffered sweater. You're shivering.Also, Nora gets pancakes.





	Falling Slowly

“Are you sure you don’t want to bring a jacket with you?”

“Thank you, Jaune, but really, I’ll be fine.”

“Okay…”

 

“Nora, what are you doing?”

The tiny but fierce carrot top whipped around at the sound of her best friend’s voice and hissed at him. “SHUSH. I think they’re finally going on a date!”

Ren blinked. “Who?”

“ _Jaune and Pyrrha!”_ Nora rolled her eyes, held a finger to her lips, and motioned to him to peek around the corner with her.

 

Pyrrha stood by in that sort of stiff awkward shyness that only the people really got to knew her would recognize. Nora followed her gaze to Jaune’s hands as he put one item or two in his pack, then glanced back at the Amazon just in time to see her own hand twitch slightly.

 _Oh, Pyrrha_ she thought, briefly reflecting on the comfortable presence next to her. _This is a good first step. Don’t give up._  

  
Jaune straightened up, flicking the pack over one shoulder, and motioned to the doorway behind him. “Well, Shall we then?”

Pyrrha smiled warmly at him. “Let’s.”  
  


Nora’s eyes widened in sudden panic and she frantically grabbed Ren by the collar and dragged him back down the corridor with her. “Go, go, gogogo!” she whispered harshly. 

“...Uh, Nora?”

She froze, turned back, a wide and manic smile plastered to her face. “Oh….Hi, Pyrrha….”

Jaune cocked his head to one side. “Nora, what are you doing?”

“...Ren…. Ren promised me PANCAKES.” The light in her eyes brightened from manic to maniac and her grin took on a knife’s edge. 

Jaune blinked like someone, wisely, considering backing away slowly. Pyrrha on the other hand gave her a skeptical, slightly knowing smile and shook her head.

“Well, Ren,” she said, for all the world like nothing was out of place. “a promise is a promise. Just maybe skip the powdered sugar this time?” 

The compact Valkyrie cackled, and she and her Amazonian teammate hustled their somewhat bewildered looking partners down opposite lengths of the corridors.

  _They’ll notice us someday, Nora. I hope._

\--- 

“Again!” 

Jaune gave a shout and rushed forward, sweeping Crocea Mors powerfully across what should have been Pyrrha’s midsection. Pyrrha saw it coming and parried with her own blade, redirecting it down and away before coming in with her shield and shoving him backwards. He stumbled, losing his footing and his balance, and fell back into a pile of leaves.

The quiet park they’d taken to practicing in on the outskirts of Beacon Academy’s grounds was slowly turning gold with the fading autumn sunlight, accenting the glorious, fiery riot of the changing trees and glinting off Pyrrha’s armor as she strode forward to offer Jaune an hand up. It struck Jaune how beautifully his partner seemed to belong to her surroundings. And, well, how beautiful _she_ was. Again.

  _Wow...I wish..._

 “Jaune?”

 He blinked. She was leaning over him, hand outstretched, waiting. He tried not to stare at her quirked up smile and glowing emerald eyes.  

 “I was saying, you’ve definitely improved at keeping your stance, but you should work on keeping your balance when you move.”

 And then it hit him.

 He smiled, took her hand, and suddenly pulled, rocking backwards. Pyrrha yelped in surprise as she rocketed towards and, as Jaune planted his feet on her midsection and shoved upwards, _over_ her partner. Years of training and muscle memory kicked in and was all that kept her from landing flat on her back behind Jaune, sending another cloud of fallen leaves into the sky.

She looked up from her low crouch, eyes wide, breathless, her gaze meeting Jaune’s.  Without warning she collapsed to her side.  

Jaune’s expression flipped instantly from triumph to panic.

“Pyrrha?!”

He scrambled over to her curled form, desperately searching for some sign she was okay.  Her face was buried in one hand, the other clutching at her shivering side. She must have sensed him leaning over her, because she glanced up at him, eyes bright. Their eyes met again, and her hand fell from her mouth to wrap around her waist as the _laughter_ renewed itself and she rolled onto her back.

“...Pyrrha?”

“I’m sorry” she gasped. “Here I am lecturing you about footing and balance, and you….”  She cleared her throat, trying to get herself back under control. She looked back at her partner’s worried face, and the laughter died completely. “I’m sorry.”

Jaune smiled cautiously at her, letting out an amused snort, which Pyrrha returned, and pretty soon they were both rolling in the leaves laughing-- for surprise, for relief, for the simple pleasure of shared moments and being alive.

After a while they subsided, and lay watching the sky fade and the first stars appear in comfortable silence.

“You really are improving, you know.”

“Huh?”

Pyrrha turned her head to look at him, leaves rustling and crackling and tangling in her long red hair. “I mean it. I’m not sure you’d have thought to do that a month ago-- and thinking on your feet is half the battle. You really took me by surprise.”

Jaune met her gaze and flushed. “Just because you weren’t expecting it this time…”

“Jaune, don’t downplay yourself.  I was able to deflect your strike earlier because you telegraphed it. Doing things because they’re unexpected, being able to change it up at a moment’s notice is key to surviving. It’s why I designed Milo and Akuo the way I did.  And you’re learning to do that just by observation. That’s amazing.”

“If you insist.” 

She reached a hand over to lightly touch his, smiling reassuringly. “I do.”

Her smile warmed him like the sun, and he couldn’t help returning it. His hand tightened slightly on hers in thanks.

Silence engulfed them again, tinged with something he couldn’t quite put his finger on but made his heart feel at peace, like a quiet night by the fireplace with family. Neither of them seemed to quite know what to say, and neither looked away.

“Pyrrha…”

Her mouth opened to answer, but was interrupted by a sudden violent shiver.  She gave him a weak smile, taking her hand back and hugging her bare shoulders for warmth. “I’m sorry.”

Jaune shook his head and sat up. Leaves and twigs stuck out of his hair at odd angles as he started fiddling with one of the straps on his armor. “Here, take my hoodie.”

“No, Jaune, really, it’s..”

“It’s cold out, and you’re shivering. The Vytal Festival is coming up-- there’s no time for you to get sick.” He tugged off his chestplate.

“If I take your hoodie, what’s going to keep you wa--is that Pumpkin Pete?”

He looked down at the cartoon bunny emblazoned across his chest. “Yeah, and?”

Pyrrha stifled a giggle, and another slight shiver while she was at it. _All that cereal...he would._ “Nothing, just...I have one just like it back home.”

Jaune lit up like a kid on Christmas. “You _do_ ? Real--oh. I...I guess you would.” Suddenly incredibly shy, he finished pulling off the sweatshirt, revealing a simple white tee with his emblem printed in gold across the front. He passed the hoodie over to her, a blush coloring his cheeks as he looked away. _That’s right, she doesn’t exactly like Pumpkin Pete cereal, does she._ “Sorry I don’t have anything else. I’ll get the gear. We should head in.”

He stood up, brushing himself off, and walked over to where they’d left Crocea Mors, Akuo, and Milo in the grass. 

Pyrrha, for her part, slipped on the hoodie, snuggling slightly into its warmth and breathing in its-- _his--_ scent. Something with leather, a musky, smoky smell and with a touch of sweet vanilla that did something to bring calm peace to her mind while curling her toes rushed over her as she inhaled.

“Sorry, guess it’s a little big on you.” Jaune, sword and sheath-shield strapped to his belt, returned and passed her her weapons.

Caught off guard, she regained her composure and secured them at their customary spot on her back, reassuring “It’s perfect. I promise.” Her hands twitched slightly, thinking again about taking his, and she tucked them safely into the pocket of the sweater.

“Ready?”

She nodded, and they set off.

 

They walked slowly, semi-consciously trying to extend the time they had alone together and grasp for something to say. The broken moon shone brightly, reflecting off Jaune’s t-shirt and causing him to shine in the night. Pyrrha had to work to keep from staring.

“Those colors really suit you, you know. The gold with the white, I mean.”

“Hmm? Oh...thanks.” It was Jaune’s turn to shiver slightly, and he brought his hands together and blew.

It was all she could do to keep from scoffing. “See, now you’re cold--” she moved to give the sweater back.

He waved off the concern. “It’s just my hands.”

“Oh, well, here…” She took his hand and drew it into the pocket of the sweatshirt with hers.

Jaune blinked. “What about the other one?” _Wait, what? Crap, I’m gonna scare--_

 She stopped, turned to face him, pulled his other hand into the pocket and held it.

This time, the silence was awkward as they stood there, as close as dancing, neither quite daring to make eye contact.

“So…”

“Well…”

Pause. Blush.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, go ahead.”

“I just...wanted to say...I’m sorry. This plan seems to be keeping us from moving forward.”

Jaune looked at her in surprise. Her shoulders were hunched, looking a bit like she was trying to make herself smaller, and she couldn’t seem to decide between keeping her eyes on the ground or him. Her grip--and his? He couldn’t quite tell -- tightend, the action somehow pleading to not be asked to let go.

It’s been said that some people, to get them to realize something, you have to hit them with a brick.

Jaune, at that moment, felt the full mental impact of a _big_ brick.

_Oh…_

_Now or never, loverboy._

He took a hesitant half step forward, bringing them practically nose to nose. Pyrrha went to glance at him, met his gaze, and found herself unable to look away again. Her brilliantly green eyes grew huge.

 _Why is it suddenly so hard to breathe?_ Jaune, struggling to inhale, swallowed. “Pyrrha…” _When did gravity start working between people like this?_ “I…” He tilted his head slightly, and he leaned in almost imperceptibly.

They stood there-- frozen, nervous, frightened-- for what seemed a subjective eternity, scant inches apart, unsure of themselves.

Pyrrha released one of his hands, raising her own to trace feather light along his jawline, drawing him in. Her lips parted, and met his.

_Oh._

Jaune had heard over the years from his sisters how kissing was supposed to be like electricity or fireworks or something as they swooned over some romantic figure in a book or show.

They’d been wrong.

It was like coming in from the cold, fears forgotten and melted away by the spreading warmth of hearth and heart, where cares could be put aside and he could feel safe, loved, and wanted. It felt like coming home, and his heart soared.

A simple, gentle, passionate, tender few moments later, they broke apart to breathe, air puffing out in clouds of mist in the chill of the night.  Pyrrha suddenly seemed to realize what had just happened, and flinched backwards, guilt coloring her features.

“I’m sorry!”

The cry hit Jaune like a body blow and he rocked back. “For _what?_ ”

“For…”  
  
“Pyrrha...didn’t you want to...?”

She grew flustered, and stared down at the pocket of the sweatshirt, seeming to look straight through it at their still tightly gripped hands. “Well, yes, but…” She caught herself, realizing in horror what she’d just admitted.

“But?”

“I didn’t think, you, I mean…”

Jaune gazed at her, shadows and starlight throwing her graceful, kind, and strong features into stunning relief. “But...I did too…” Gently, so that she could push away if she wanted, he gathered her back in and held her close. Turning his head, he breathed in the warm, spiced amber scent of her flaming hair. “So please, don’t be.”

Pyrrha released his other hand and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder.  After a moment, he felt her shudder again and he pulled back.

Instead of finding her shivering again from the cold-- or worse yet, in tears-- he found her to be laughing slightly to herself, her smile beaming up at him as warm and inviting as sunlight.

“Thank you.” she whispered, then pushed up on her toes to meet his lips again with hers, fingers tangling in his mess of blonde hair.

 

Some time later, when they’d finally started up the path back to the school again, Jaune was struck with a sudden awareness.  
  
“So...um...what now?” 

Pyrrha smiled over her shoulder at him,  then down at their interlaced fingers. “I’m sure we’ll figure it out.”

“Right….right.” He grinned slightly at himself, then marshalled his thoughts to consider tomorrow. “And rest in the meantime. I want to try a couple of team attacks during our next practice. I've got this idea for our shields...”

\--

High above, in the darkened windows of the west wing of Beacon Academy, a petite young woman dressed in pink and white watched the couple below through a pair of high powered binoculars she’d swiped off her Mistralian partner.

“I hope someone picked up that scroll…”  
  
“Nora, it’s late, please don’t shout…”

“BECAUSE I _CALLED IT!"_

**Author's Note:**

> So...not my best work, but I still hope you enjoyed?  
> Personal suggestion: reread this while listening to "Falling Slowly" from Once.   
> Bring tissues.   
> I'm doing the 31 Fall fic challenge; though perhaps things have been shifted so I'll just have to have them all up before the end of November ^_^;  
> This is 1/31. Not all will be RWBY.


End file.
